Determination of micro-vascular architecture is known from the paper ‘Estimating Kinetic Parameters From Dynamic Contrast-Enhanced T1-Weighted MRI of a Diffusible Tracer: Standardized Quantities and Symbols’ by Paul S. Tofts, et al in Journal of magnetic resonance imaging 10:223-232 (1999).
The known method employs a dynamic contrast-enhanced T1-weighted magnetic resonance imaging method. The magnetic resonance signals from a region of interest can give information about blood flow, capillary leakage and related physiological parameters. From the acquired image data kinetic parameters such as the flux rate between extravascular extracellular space and plasma are computed.